Filmgeräusch
__INDEX__ Der Begriff Filmgeräusch beschreibt die von einem Seherhörer akustisch wahrgenommenen Phänomene eines Films bzw. Videos in ihrem Verhältnis zur visuellen Ebene. Der Seherhörer im Wahrnehmungsfeld Die Betrachtung des Filmgeräuschs stellt den so genannten Seherhörer in den Mittelpunkt eines Wahrnehmungsfeldes, der den Film nicht nur sieht, sondern, wahrnehmungspsychologisch betrachtet, gleichberechtigt hört. Das sogenannte Wahrnehmungsfeld setzt sich zum einen aus der Gesamtheit des Filmtons, nämlich der Musik, der Sprache, den atmosphärischen Geräuschen und den diegetischen und nondiegetischen Geräusch der Filmhandlung zusammen. Zum anderen bezieht die Betrachtung die kulturellen Denotationen von Geräuschen und Klängen, aber auch den Klang der Stimme mit ein. Zur Wahrnehmung des Filmgeräuschs gehört auch der Charakter der Tonspuren in Bezug auf Dichte und Dynamik, die klangliche Zusammensetzung der Filmatmosphäre und sogar die Situation des Filmkonsumenten im Kino mit Mehrkanalton bzw. vor einem Monitordisplay mit Lautsprecher. Das Wahrnehmungsfeld wird dabei jedoch erst durch die individuellen bzw. kulturell gelernten Assoziationen des Seherhörers vervollständigt. Der Begriff Filmgeräusch ist der Bezeichnung Sound Design verwandt. Dieser beschäftigt sich jedoch mehr mit der Entstehungsgeschichte von Geräuschen im Film und deren Illustration, der Sonifikation von Vorgängen in der Filmhandlung sowie der akustischen Unterstützung von Wesenheiten natürlicher und fiktiver Art. Sound Design erschafft die Geräuschwelten von verschiedenen Umwelten an verschiedenen realen oder imaginierten Orten oder von Gerätschaften. Sound Design umfasst auch die Erzeugung von über künstlichen Sprachen für Menschen, Tiere und Roboter bis hin zu Monstern oder Außerirdischen. Er untersucht jedoch nicht die Wirkung des Seherhörers. Die Abgrenzung des Begriffs Filmgeräusch zu ähnlichen Begriffen wird dann verständlicher, wenn man – beispielsweise – die verwendete Musik eines Films betrachtet. Die wissenschaftliche Betrachtung der Filmmusik wird zumeist der Musikwissenschaft oder auch gerne populärwissenschaftlichen Kritiken überlassen. Die Musik wird hier ausschließlich durch ihren illustrativen oder orts-, zeit- oder situationsgebundenen Charakter beschrieben. Das Filmgeräusch jedoch erfasst in erster Linie die Wirkung der Filmmusik auf den Seherhörer. Alle Musik im Film wird aus der Perspektive des Filmgeräuschs als integraler Bestandteil des Filmkunstwerks betrachtet. Die Musik ist mit allen anderen Geräuschen, Klangeffekten, dem Sprachklang ebenso wie der räumlichen Verteilung der Element in der Tonebene gleich gestellt. Gegenstand der Untersuchung ist also das Verhältnis zwischen Bild und Ton, das sich im Seherhörer entfaltet. Der Komponist, Musik- und Filmwissenschaftler Michel Chion spricht in diesem Zusammenhang von einem Gap Of MeaningMichel Chion Glossar: Eintrag Nr.80 "Audio-Division“, einer Bedeutungs- oder Erklärungslücke zwischen gesehenem Bild und gehörtem Ton, die in der Vorstellung des Seherhörers zu einer Wahrnehmung verschmelzen. Ähnliches bemerkt der Sound Designer und Filmeditor Walter Murch.This metaphoric use of sound is one of the most flexible and productive means of opening up a conceptual gap into which the fertile imagination of the audience will reflexively rush, eager (even if unconsciously so) to complete circles that are only suggested, to answer questions that are only half-posed. Vorkommen und Gebrauch des Begriffs Filmgeräusch Der Begriff taucht ausdrücklich in der beschriebene Konnotation erstmals im Jahr 2012 in dem gleichnamigen Buch "Filmgeräusch"Frieder Butzmann, Jean Martin. Filmgeräusch - Wahrnehmungsfelder eines Mediums, Hofheim (Wolke) 2012 mit dem Untertitel "Wahrnehmungsfelder eines Mediums" von Frieder Butzmann und Jean Martin auf. Seither wird er in der Fachwelt diskutiertJan Philip Müller FILMGERÄUSCH (Buchrezension). Zfm - Zeitschrift für Medienwissenschaft, Heft 9, (2/2013) Das Buch wendet die Betrachtungsweise des Filmtons als Teil eines audiovisuellen Wahrnehmungsaktes auf diverse Filme an. Und es untersucht dabei nahe liegende Aspekte wie die Filmatmo, die menschliche Stimme, die Stille, die elektroakustische Musik im Film, greift aber auch teilweise kuriose Einzelaspekte wie die Bedeutung des Reifenquietschens oder den Einsatz evokativer Geräusche wie die von Wasser, Regen und Gewitter in verschiedenen Filmen auf oder geht speziell auf den Ton im Dokumentarfilm ein. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Tonlage Kategorie:Tonlage bei Bildübertragung